


Between Takes

by Zeytho (Vission)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Snoke is super ooc, hux and ren both have potty mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vission/pseuds/Zeytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, one of the most famous actors and force users in the galaxy, faces off against, actor and table tennis master, Poe Dameron.</p>
<p>Inspired by that one tweet by John Boyega. Ya know?</p>
<p>Somehow I tied it back to Kylux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic eep! I thought that I should try and contribute to this amazing fandom after lurking in the shadows for the longest time.
> 
> [The Tweet](https://twitter.com/JohnBoyega/status/747830214735060992)

Thwap!    
  
Another ping pong ball was summoned to the man in black; the little sphere encapsulated by a matching black glove. In the middle of the break room a table tennis table was the centre of attention. On one end a shorter man with brown curly hair smirked as he tossed his blue paddle between his hands, shifting his feet to gain a more aggressive stance. Behind him Rey, holding her plastic staff prop, watched intently with Finn who had been recording the entire friendly competition on his phone. The other members of the cast and crew crowded around the table in hopes of getting a glimpse of the action.   
  
Hux sighed from where he stood in front of the crowd just a little behind Ren’s right shoulder, it was getting to be quite hot in the usually comfortable green room. This was no ordinary day though. It was their last week of filming for their film, the third in it’s series, and many of the members of the cast felt it was time for the story to end which meant they’d be leaving. To Hux this meant an end to a routine, an end to something he couldn't live without. He turned his eyes to his trailer mate Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was indeed his stage name he was born Ben Solo, but the career of his parents left him in their shadow. However, when he’d changed his name he became an instant heartthrob with the ladies. Once Hux had asked him why he was always sulking around in their trailer when he could have fun with a bunch of girls that proclaimed they loved him. All he got was a glare. It wasn't until after a screening event that he had found out why. 

“God, they’re so fucking annoying!” screamed Kylo as he had walked through the doors of their trailer. They were having a late night shoot and a full day ahead of them tomorrow. From what Hux saw at the gathering was many leading figures in the business were all swooning over Kylo while he looked uncomfortably around for anyone that could save him. Hux had checked his watch and decided to take pity on the other man and told the women that he was sorry, but they had to leave. 

“Why? They are some of the most prominent women in our industry and they aren't a ugly. Be grateful for the attention it leads to more work. Hell, I bet if you sleep with one-” said Hux as he locked the door behind them.

“I will not!” Ren had hollered resting his head in his hands. “I-I don't like them in that way. I mean I respect them. I just- I wish I could just say it so I can stop pretending!” 

Then things clicked. Of course their manager, he went by the name of Snoke, wouldn't want the world to know Ren was gay; he probably fear that he’d become less popular meaning less work meaning less money coming in and he’d have to suffer because Kylo was his most popular client. Hux remembered sitting there rubbing his back until he was called away by a PA. After that they didn't talk about it. They continued their old ways of ignoring each other.

Phasma elbowed Hux bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Finn’s filming. Stay alert or the internet will make memes of you.” she whispered through her hemet. Hux nodded and wished that for once his character wore a metal bucket. Honestly, he thought, it's a game of table tennis why on Earth had it become such a ruckus? He knew why. Poe had been a world renowned table tennis player and the fact that they were in their third game and tied was rather shocking. The whole tournament started as a recreational game, a fun sport between Phasma and Poe. Slowly it became more popular until all of the cast was drawn into it, there really wasn’t a prize except for bragging rights, and Hux knew that Kylo couldn’t turn down a competition. So here they were watching the championship. Hux had studied the games and noted that Kylo’s posture was all wrong, his timing was atrocious, and he acted like a child when he lost. The only plausible reason as to why Poe hadn’t dominated him from the beginning was that Kylo was extremely fit. With all his jedi training and sith training, from who knows where, he was fast, accurate, and had the stamina to keep up with Poe’s flawless technique and experience. Hux really had no interest in the game after he had lost his first match to Phasma, but continued to watch the games Kylo participated in. It started when he had lost his key and had to wait for Kylo to unlock their trailer, but then after seeing him play he started to gain interest in getting glimpses of his body. It wasn’t as if he liked Kylo in that way, but he liked being around him. He was, well, comforting.    
  
Hux watched as Kylo twirled his red paddle, his chest heaving from the recent game. It wasn’t a normal match these men would have matches that lasted well over fifteen minutes. 

“‘Kylo why haven’t you joined the national table tennis team? You’d be bomb AF.’ David asks!” shouts Finn from the other side. The crowd chuckled as Rey shot him a glare of warning. Kylo takes off a small bracelet and summons a bottle of water to his hand taking as drink before letting it fall to the ground. He’s about to serve when his mother Leia Organa Solo stops him, “Ben you’re wristband.” she warns pointing to the glowing green band resting on the table. It was a force suppressant band which prohibited Ren from using his powers during the match. All the force users in the room had them on, even Leia herself, to keep things fair.   
  
“Yeah yeah.” Ren grunted slapping it onto his wrist before getting into his serving stance which resembled a vulture ready to feast whereas Poe looked like a crane moments before take off.

  
“8-9 the Resistance is in the lead! Ben’s serve.” Shouted Han Solo from a lifeguard chair overlooking the competition. Han was Kylo’s father and one of the most, if not the most, well known actor in the galaxy. He had been absent from Kylo’s life due to the consequences of fame. He could see Kylo pause at his birth name and rolled his eyes.   
  
“Get on with it Ren…” Hux muttered tapping his foot impatiently on the tile floor.   
  
With a flick of his wrist the ball bounded into the air and seemed to hang there as the room was brought to a silence.   
  
BANG!   
  
Kylo swatted the ball close to the edge of the table making the crowd gasp. Poe was faster, taking a careful step back and returning it to the left corner of the table.   
  
“That’s what I’m ta- oof!” cried Finn as Rey jabbed him in the side to silence him.   
  
This quick rallying continued for minutes until finally the ball slipped past Poe's paddle and clanged off of C3PO who woke from his power saving mode with a hurried “Oh dear.”   
  
Ren roared with victory slapping his chest like a barbarian before turning to Hux and grabbing his face shaking him violently.   
  
“What the-” Hux gasped stiffening at the touch.   
  
“Kylo Ren is back in the game!” he shouted his hot breath coming over him in a thick cloud of- Hux scrunched his nose- mint? He was expecting a massive dump of spoiled food to flood his senses, but the man’s breath seemed fresh and enjoyable. The word enjoyable was not associated with Kylo he was quite the opposite however, that scent was something that fascinated Hux. It was mint mixed with something he couldn't described.   
  
“C’mon cheer for me! This side’s too quiet.” Kylo insisted. Again, smothering him in that entrancing breath.   
  
“Careful, you’re only tied. These celebrations of yours will only make you to be a fool.” Hux warned pushing Kylo away. Yet he wanted so badly to have him keep talking so he could examine why his breath smelled so enticing. Maybe he tasted like that too? Hux wondered.   
  
“A tie only means I’m not losing.” he grinned whirling around to face Poe who looked extremely bored.    
  
“9-9 Poe’s serve!” called Han pretending to shoot his prop blaster into the air.   
  
“Eat my space dust.” Poe growled and threw the ball upwards and sending it crashing down again in a swift blow. Rey rolled her eyes at the comment, but continued to watch the ball.   
  
This round only lasted a minute before Kylo’s paddle collided against the side of the table breaking it in half.   
  
“Another point for the Resistance!” cheered Han. This was the last round of the night and they needed one more point to win the game.   
  
“Fuck this shit!” Ren hollered, sending the broken pieces into the nearest wall. Even without the force Hux was in awe of his strength. Mitaka ran off to fetch another paddle while Finn flipped the camera and started to vlog it all.   
  
“You guys Kylo Ren just broke a paddle. BROKE A PADDLE! I’ve got to show you the pieces later. Poe. Poe! How do you feel mate?” The excitement in his voice boomed throughout the room.   
  
Ignoring Finn’s babbling Hux studied Ren. His back was faced towards him, fingers digging into the table. It looked like he was going to start one of his outbursts which consisted of destroying everything in their trailer and leaving dents in the walls. However this past season of filming Ren hadn't had any in his presence. Still, in order to prevent this it made logical sense to try and calm him down. Swiftly he walked towards the other man grabbed his arm. As he spun him around he could feel the muscles tighten under his grip. How had Ren become so fit? They were on set for at least 14 hours most days. In all the time that they spent in their trailer together, on opposite sides of course, he had only seen the other man sleep, eat, and occasionally use his datapad. They normally kept their costumes on which Hux had thought would be for the best, but now maybe he wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of him without his heavy outer robes. He imagined himself walking into the trailer and being embraced with those arms.    
  
“What?” Ren glowered his body still hunched with rage. Hux blinked and returned to the situation at hand, glad that the force suppressant band was still on Ren’s arm.   
  
“I was going to-” Hux started defensively leaning in closer.   
  
“Going to say ‘I told you,’ or whatever?” spat Ren coming less than an inch away from Hux’s face.   
  
“No…” Hux trailed as the mint scent hit him again making him forget what he was going to say. Instead he tilted his head to see drooping strands of hair that were gathered on the side of Ren’s face.   
  
“I-Your hair is coming undone. Here.” He took his arm which still held Ren’s arm and turned him the other way again. There was a loud cheering and then a dead silence. Kylo’s eyes darted around anxiously at the sudden change.

“Probably some lame joke between Poe and Finn. Focus here. Don't let them distract you.” demanded Hux as he hurriedly took out the the tie in Kylo’s hair and combed the loose strands back along with the braids up top. Surprising his hair was soft and smooth beneath his finger tips and he resisted the urge to just comb his fingers through it. He could feel Kylo’s eyes upon him as he worked and made the mistake of looking into them. Up close they were a soft brown with flecks of green hidden beneath. As he was finishing the tie Finn was in their faces with a camera. He noticed that Kylo was getting unnerved again. 

“Kylo listen to me-” Hux said harshly.

“Too many people say that name; call me Ren.” he muttered. Hux closed his eyes and exhaled. Did it really matter what he called him? A name is a name nothing more or less he thought.

“Ok fine. Ren. No one else matters except you. Nothing else matters except for winning.” He whispered pulling their foreheads together. Hux felt the slight nod of Ren’s head.   
  
“Guys Kylo Ren and Hux are currently not fighting! Look their touching! Wha-” Ren yanked off his wrist band and sent the man flying off towards the opposite wall where the broken paddle lay. Rey’s eyes widened as she took off her band just in time to soften his impact.    
  
Hux pulled back and out of his trance. He didn't need the internet knowing that he had messed up, that he had let Ren’s, charm if you can call it that, get to him. Of course he was the heartthrob of the universe like his father before him, but Hux had never cared to participate in the never ending love that they seemed to provide for him and this day would not change that. He liked routine and hating Kylo Ren was part of that. Stop being weak! he scolded himself as he walked briskly between the crowd. He could feel Ren watching his departure, but didn't turn around or head back.   
  
“Not cool Kylo!” yelled Finn as he stumbled back to his place rubbing his back.    
  
A cheer erupted as Mitaka ran through the doors carrying another paddle. Hux glared as the man nearly knocked him off his feet.    
  
“Watch it you idiot!” he hissed before marching out.   
  
It was pouring outside the main building and by the time he made it through the door. The loud roar of water clashing with the metal roof made Hux shiver more. There was a small shower in the trailer, mainly because Kylo had requested, no, demanded, there be one. He had vowed never to step foot in that thing, “for spoiled brats” he had called it, but now he’d do anything to feel the hot steam rise up and over his body. Quickly he started the shower and started to strip. Ren was set to film his final scene for the day after the match so he had time. When the temperature was right Hux stepped into the comforting water and sighed. He brought his hands to his face inhaling.    
  
“Fuck.” he breathed. They smelled like Ren. Again he breathed in and let the scent take him over. When the water had washed most of the smell away he looked around for anything to wash his own hair with. What he found was a small container with crusted soap around the edges. He brought the bottle to his nose and inhaled.    
  
“Ugh shit!” he coughed capping the vial quickly before returning it to the small shelf. That was definitely not what Ren used, nor what he would use. 

He spent several minutes under the stream of water letting his thoughts wander back to the moment in the green room. He knew deep down that he didn't hate him. But they were good at pretending; It's what they did for a living and he knew they would go back to it before tomorrow. It’s just what they did. This was the first time that there was something inside him that didn't want to return to the status quo. He turned off the water and stood there until his body started to get cold again.

  
Stepping out of the shower, Hux found his officer costume still wadded up on the floor in pool of water. He cursed knowing that the wardrobe department would kill him. The pounding above his head informed him that the storm overhead was still happening. There was a towel in the cupboard next to the shower which he grabbed and wrapped around himself like a blanket. He waddled over to his side of the trailer where he rummaged through his bag to find only a spare set of under clothes. As Hux shrugged over his black tank top there was a sporadic knocking on the door, whoever was outside was furious.   
  
“Hux it's me!” Ren roared from the other side as he finished pulling the black tank top over his head. Quietly he tried to dry and comb his hair while picking up his drenched clothes. He most definitely did not want them to be seen for Ren would taunt him endlessly for not being immaculately clean.    
  
“Fucking open the door I sense you. You don't want to break the lock again!” He called.   
  
“Hold on.” Hux groaned and unlocked the door not bothering to open the door for his soaking co-star and walked back to his bed where he lay with his data pad. He tried to pretend to have not broken so many of the regulations of their working relationship. Hux opened up his library of books and started to read  _ Journey to Greatness _ .   
  
“They posted it!” Ren growled slamming his helmet down on Hux’s small desk.   
  
“What? Hey get that thing off my desk. Get off my side!” scolded Hux.   
  
“Finn posted the video of us.” Ren spat coming to the side of Hux’s bed. The rain beaded off his costume and onto the comforter, inches away from where Hux lay.   
  
“You’re dripping.” Hux pointed and then sighed, “So what? We acted professionally there shouldn’t be anything wrong with that?” Hux raised an eyebrow drawing his eyes away to meet Ren’s.   
  
“Have you watched it?” growled Ren.   
  
“No. Why would I? I don't watch my own films let alone a mere video of myself.” Retorted Hux returning his gaze towards his book. Suddenly his datapad was ripped from his hands as Ren jabbed at the screen.   
  
“Watch it.” Ren demanded shoving the pad in Hux’s face.   
  
“I don't see what you’re throwing a tantrum over.” sighed Hux after watching the interaction between him and Ren during the table tennis match though his cheeks started to flare when they touched. Oh how he wanted to run his hands through Ren’s hair again.   
  
“The internet thinks we’ve kissed!” screamed Ren leaning over on the bed shaking water on Hux.   
  
“Stop that I’m getting wet again!” whinned Hux swinging his legs around to the edge of the bed to sit up to face Ren.   
  
“Are you?” Grinned Ren resting his arms on either side of Hux’s legs.   
  
“You know what I mean. Let them think what they want we know the truth and that’s we’ll tell Snoke. Now go change or something there's water everywhere.” Hux huffed trying to hide the red that had crept up to his cheeks.   
  
“You’re right, though I think there should be some things Snoke doesn't have to know about. Would you like to see if what you smell,” Ren moved closer to Hux, his breath rising up to fill his senses with the intoxicating mint smell. “is what you’ll taste?” he smirked. Subconsciously Hux started to nod, but he stopped himself from reaching up and touching Ren's hair and letting himself go.

“What the hell are you talking about? You think too highly of yourself Ren. I would never dream of-”   
  
“Of what? Denying yourself of knowledge?” questioned Ren.   
  
“Of kissing a mopey idiot like you.” spat Hux. Although his body seemed to think otherwise as he tilted his head upwards towards Ren’s.    
  
“A what?” Ren snorted, “I think you can do better than that General,” Calling Hux by his powerful on-screen character made him blush again and a smile flirt at his lips. “You know this bracelet,” Ren teased slipping it off slowly, “Is only a suppressant. I have heard your curious questions and flattering comments. I thank you. ”   
  
“Fuck you Ren. You don't know anything.” breathed Hux, although he knew it didn't sound very convincing.   
  
“I know you like this.” Ren said taking off his robes and flinging them across the room with his bracelet, leaving him only his black undershirt and a loose pair of black trousers. Hux could see the curves of Ren's muscles through the shirt and he shuddered.   
Ren picked him up by his thighs. Automatically Hux wrapped his legs around his lower back and his arms securely around his neck. “And this,” Ren whispered in his ear. Hux lifted his head from where he had laid it on Ren's massively strong shoulder. Ren slowly started to kiss down Hux's jawline until he got to his throat and Hux stopped him with a pull of his hair, forcing his head back.   
  
“This is the only time I’ll admit you’re right.” breathed Hux tilting his head to capture Ren's lips in his own. The response was instantaneous as Ren surged forward to deepen the kiss. His mouth infact did tasted ever so slightly of mint which only prompted Hux to press his tongue past Ren's lips in search for more. They continued to kiss their bodies pressed together, their tongues dancing and darting between them, their chests heaving as they broke for air. All Hux could smell was Ren and he loved it. He soon found himself outside of the shower, already hot and steaming behind the door, and broke away with a worried look.    
  
“What are you doing?” he questioned breathing hard against Ren's chest.   
  
“You told me to change clothes, and I can't change without a shower.” said Ren as if Hux was supposed to know his routine.    
  
“Let me down then I'm not going in like this. These are my only dry clothes.” Hux demanded.   
  
“So unprepared.” Ren grinned back at him giving him another kiss and setting him down before quickly, with the aid of the force, stripping. Hux watched and followed the lines of Ren's body to see him just as hard as he was. Why had they not done three years ago? Of course he knew why this was breaking protocol, but it was also the most alive he had felt in his life. Before deciding if he was supposed to join him in the shower or not Ren picked him up by the armpits like a small child and started to carry him into the shower.   
  
“Ren no! Fuck you! Put me down! I told you these are my only dry clothes!” screamed Hux as he tried to grab at the doorway.    
  
When he had enough of the entertaining struggle Ren set him down, but made sure he couldn't simply escape. Without any other options, not that he was entirely against this one, Hux started to peel off his clothes and fling them behind Ren onto the other man's bed. With every article of clothing that he shed Ren started to suck at his neck and moved down to his collarbone while sliding his hands slowly around his ribcage. Just as his underwear hit the floor there was a knock at the door. Ren shook his head as he pushed Hux into the hot water kissing him hastily and closing the door behind them with the force.    
  
“Kylo! Hux! Open up! You've gone viral!” called the voice from outside.    
  
Hux groaned and pulled away, “Ren it's Snoke. We have-”   
  
“I don't care. I've wanted this- I’ve wanted you for too long.” Ren growled and started to kiss Hux again. Hux kissed him back hastily and moaned with the thought of Ren being his. He could feel Ren’s hands around his hips when the voice called out again.   
  
“Boy's I know you're in there. I hear the water running Kylo. Open up or I'll blow off your door!” cheered Snoke all too happy about destroying their trailer.   
  
Hux pulled Ren away from him again “Ren I swear you can fuck me all night long, but we have to get this.” he sighed reluctantly.   
  
Ren stilled his eyes gazing into Hux’s before giving him one last kiss. Hux turned off the shower and they both ran outside to get dressed. Unfortunately Ren's bed was closest to the door and Hux had only managed to put on his underwear and trousers before Snoke started to countdown. By the time he had gotten to two Ren, with the aid of the force, had changed and slowly opened the door.   
  
“Hello manager Snoke.” he bowed slightly as he invited the old man inside. Snoke frowned as he saw Hux pull over his shirt in front of Ren's bed.   
  
“Hello manager Snoke.” Hux rushed to cover up his ragged breath.   
  
Snoke raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle “So the rumours true...and a little more.”    
  
“What do you mean?” asked Ren his hand running through his semi wet and braided hair. Hux had noticed it was a nervous habit of his.   
  
“I was going to ask you two about the video, but I see there's no need.” Snoke said pointing to Hux's exposed neck where red splotches were already starting to form. 

“Snoke I can explain-” Hux started.

“We were just-” Ren tried 

“I am disappointed, that you hadn't told me before. However, this will do. You’re social media accounts are both skyrocketing. I am pleased.” 

  
Hux blushed as the man cackled and out of their trailer whispering something about how the internet gods were being good to him and how famous they’d be. Once the door shut Hux plopped onto Ren’s bed. Ren closed the distance and darted his hands under Hux’s shirt tracing his hipbones and pressing their foreheads together.   
  
“Fuck.” Hux sighed against Ren’s lips.   
  
Ren smirked and kissed him gently. “That's what we were going to do.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Also I haven't gone back and edited it so sorry for my horrible sentence structure and my sucky grammar. I like writing. I didn't say I was good at it :P I was going to post this on the day it came out, but I went on vacation and there was no wifi so here we are!
> 
>  
> 
> I also created a [Tumblr](http://zeytho.tumblr.com/) so come say hi! (I don't know how to use it so if anyone wants to help me out.) 
> 
> Have a great day/night! :)


End file.
